


How To Tame Your (bratty) Cat

by authorinprogress97



Series: Adventures of Grumpy Woozi [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Artist Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bratty Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Semi-Violent Fluff, it's jihoon's fault really, jihoon has a stuffed cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorinprogress97/pseuds/authorinprogress97
Summary: Step 1: Get a cat hybridStep 2: Control your cat hybridStep 3: FailStep 4: ???Step 5: Repeat Step 2 until successful. Good luck (you're gonna need it)!(aka Jihoon has a habit of doing things Suengcheol doesn't want him to and Seungcheol has a habit of letting Jihoon get away with said things... most of the time.)





	How To Tame Your (bratty) Cat

Jihoon is not the most affectionate cat. Then again, cats were never meant to be very affectionate (although Seungcheol suspects that Jisoo is a whole different breed of cat hybrid, if Jeonghan is to be believed), but Jihoon takes it to a whole new level.

Seungcheol sighs, eyes rolling upwards to pray for patience. His kitty likes to play with the threads of his patience like it’s his favourite ball of red yarn.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol says levelly through gritted teeth, “get _down_ from there.”

Jihoon replies with an agitated flick of his tail and a loud sniff. He’s somehow managed to wedge himself between the top of Seungcheol’s wardrobe and the ceiling. It probably helps that Jihoon is so much smaller than his owner and can fit into all these tiny crevices.

 _He’s a good kitty,_ Seungcheol reminds himself. _He’s a sweet kitty_. Although not often. Sometimes, Jihoon can be a good cat… when it suits him.

It doesn’t suit him now.

“For fuck’s sake – Lee Jihoon, I’m giving you three seconds.”

“Bite me.”

The human is _this_ close to throttling Jihoon. The younger has been with him long enough to know all the right ways to push Seungcheol’s buttons. Right now, he’s determined to smash every single button labelled ‘things that annoy my owner’.

“One,” Seungcheol says warningly. The cat hybrid glares at him, a faint sneer perched across pretty lips that captivated him from day one. “ _Two_.” Seungcheol swears he’ll shake the wardrobe so hard, his kitty will be begging him to stop. “Two and a half.” Damn it, the look on Jihoon’s face spells _you wouldn’t fucking dare_. “Two and three quarters…” Damn that cat for knowing him this well.

“Three,” Jihoon completes lazily. He even has the gall to smirk down at him, pointed canines framing his infuriating little smile. “What are you going to do now?”

The artist glances at the messy bed ( _I told him once, I’ve told him a thousand times; make the goddamn bed after you wake up_ ) and an idea smashes its way into his skull. It might make Jihoon sulk at him harder afterwards, but at least it’ll get his wayward cat down.

Jihoon lifts his head lazily as he watches his owner stalk towards the bed, one sable-tipped ear flicking nervously. His eyes widen as the elder grabs the orange striped stuffed cat lying haphazardly amongst the twisted sheets and holds it over the trashcan.

“No!” The cat hybrid’s cry is loud and panicked. “You wouldn’t dare,” Jihoon hisses, chocolate eyes narrowed. His tail is fluffed, flicking wildly. “ _Seungcheol_.”

Said human raises a challenging eyebrow in response. His fingers loosen around the well-loved stuffed toy, only to hold on to the battered tail when Jihoon lets out a yell.

“Don’t do it,” Jihoon wails, ears pressed flat against his head as he widens his eyes pitifully. “Seungcheol, leave him alone!”

“Then get your furry little ass _down here_ ,” he says firmly, “or YangYang goes in the trash.”

The hybrid complies with a scowl, a discontented slump to his shoulders as he slinks his way in front of his owner. Jihoon holds a hand out and the stuffed animal is deposited into his hands. Seungcheol doesn't understand Jihoon’s attachment to the toy – the elder had gotten it for his kitty years ago, back when they were both teenagers. It was from one of those claw machine games and with how skillful Seungcheol was (still is) at those games, it was barely worth two thousand won.

Jihoon had been sixteen at the time, having been Seungcheol’s cat for two years. He’d snatched it from his owner, declared its name YangYang and had cuddled it the rest of the way home. The hybrid has slept with it ever since, safely tucked between hybrid and owner every night.

Now that Jihoon is twenty five, Seungcheol’s been threatening to get rid of the ratty thing, but Jihoon would rather spend a noisy weekend at Jisoo’s than let his old comfort toy go.

He should feel guilty for exploiting his kitty like this, but Jihoon can be so goddamn _aggravating_ and it's one of the few ways Jihoon will actually listen.

“Jerk,” Jihoon huffs and tries to brush past his owner, but Seungcheol stops him with a hand in the back of his shirt.

“Nuh uh, we’re talking about why you were hiding up there when I _specifically_ told you not to,” he says sternly. Jihoon has one ear pressed to his head, the other flicking nervously. His tail is curled pleadingly around Seungcheol’s thigh, but the elder doesn't react. “Lee Jihoon.”

“It’s your fault,” Jihoon snaps, lashing out at the tone of Seungcheol’s voice. “Why do you always have to do that?”

“Do what?” Seungcheol is genuinely confused. He's more than used to his hybrid’s mood swings, but he's not used to Jihoon’s sudden surge of… embarrassment?

Jihoon’s tail unfurls from Seungcheol’s thigh to flick at his side. Jihoon’s fists are clenched, but his ears are completely pressed against his blonde hair and there is a pinkish hue in his cheeks. His body screams _fight me_ but his face says _I'm so embarrassed_.

The younger stomps his foot. For a moment, Seungcheol is reminded of a petulant child demanding candy. “I heard you talking to Seungkwan. Stop calling me cute in front of other people!” he demands shrilly.

He can’t laugh. Seungcheol _can’t_ laugh.

As a general rule, Jihoon doesn’t like being called cute. He’ll allow it if it’s just him and Seungcheol, he even loves it when it’s Seungcheol’s mom cooing at him. He absolutely _doesn’t_ allow strangers to call him cute, adorable or anything along those lines; Seungkwan tried it once, back when he and Seungcheol first started working together. Jihoon had gifted him with four, bright red scratches.

Seungcheol sighs, sitting down onto their bed and pulling his pouting hybrid onto his lap. “Jihoonie,” he says sweetly and the hybrid turns his face away, lips still turned downwards. “Jihoon, I just wanted to brag about you.”

“You’re so embarrassing,” Jihoon grumbles, but melts against him as Seungcheol scratches at the spot behind Jihoon’s left ear. A purr rumbles in the hybrid’s chest. “This doesn't make it okay,” the younger warns, but he's about as threatening as YangYang now.

“I’ll make you your favourite tuna fried rice for dinner,” says the artist in response and Jihoon hums happily, a contented puddle of cat hybrid in Seungcheol’s lap.

 

 

Seungcheol’s job is to make his editor laugh, every week. Somehow, he manages it eight times out of ten. Today is one of those times.

“I don't know how you come up with these!” Soonyoung exclaims, wiping a tear from his eye. “A cat who lashes out when it's called cute.” The editor chuckles. “Hilarious. I can't believe you have to live with that.”

Seungcheol grins. “It’s not so bad. He has his moments.” There are many moments he shares in his weekly comic strip – _The Adventures of Grumpy Woozi_ – but most of them are for Seungcheol and Seungcheol alone.

“Will I ever get to meet your muse?” Soonyoung asks. Seungcheol can never tell if the editor is joking or not. The artist has this horrible feeling that Soonyoung and Jihoon meeting will be the start of many headaches.

“Jihoon doesn’t react well to strangers,” Seungcheol says. It’s not wrong. He’d also rather not have his boss hate him because of his cat. (Seungcheol loves his feisty cat, but Jihoon is far from the stereotypically mild companion people his age look for.)

Soonyoung, to his credit, simply laughs it off. “I haven't met a cat that doesn't love me,” he teases. “But I can live with the mystery. I wouldn't want to steal your precious Jihoon away, after all.”

“Like you could,” Seungcheol retorts, almost casually. He lets out a little laugh – _not_ nervous at all. Soonyoung is friendly and kind, but he’s not _that_ wonderful. And Seungcheol likes to think he’s earned _some_ of Jihoon’s loyalty… all things considered.

… Just in case, maybe he’ll buy Jihoon’s favourite salmon sushi on his way back home later. You know, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not like i have 2384721038 other fics that need my attention or anything. although, to be fair, i started this series some time in november last year and only _just_ got around to posting it. so.
> 
> also, anybody wanna guess why jihoon named the cat yangyang??? virtual cookies for everyone who gets it right.
> 
> (p.s. i'm very lame.)
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/serraminiauthor) or [tumblr](http://minteayoongimakesmewoozi.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
